Heat
by perseusswift
Summary: Carter has some alone time with Bast and he and she gives him a little something else too


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles RR does**

**Cat and Mouse**

Carter was walking around Brooklyn house after he got done training the initiates with combat magic in the basketball court and Sadie had taken them off of his hands for their defense training. He had just saved the world from Apophis and become Pharaoh of Egypt and was enjoying his time off leading the 21 Nome. He got bored and decided to go to is room. He opened his door walked in a couple of feet and was knocked out.

He came to a few minutes later chained to his bed. He freaked out and tried to use magic to get out but his powers weren't working and worst of all he was naked. He saw something in the corner of his eye move. He looked over and saw Bast in the corner "Well it seems my little tom cat has awaken from his cat nap" "Why did you knock me out and tie me up and take away my clothes" Bast slinked over in an unmistakably feline way until she got to the foot of his bed "Well I went in to heat yesterday right about the time I saw your young muscle bound body working out so I decided to do something about it." She pulled out her knives and cut herself out of her leotard and undid her pony tail. Her breast, which in her leotard, appeared to be have been an A-cup and burst out and grew huge and her narrow hips went to wide and big.

Carters eyes started with her eyes, they had the same hungry look when she saw a can of Friskies, to her long jet black hair reached down to her ample DD-cup sized breast. His eyes continued down her body to her muscular, toned stomach to her hairless cunt. All of this made his dick immediately rock hard. "Oooooo it looks like you're ready to get down and dirty too" she got on top of him and started to give him a long French kiss. After a few minutes she worked her way down his body, when she got to his staff she said "Well look what I found, a foot long inch chew toy" she jerked his dick a few times and examined his sack "And a couple of balls for me to paw around" and with that she lick his dick from base to tip and engulfed all of it. She didn't move for a while then slowly moved her head up and own. One hand was jerking him and the other was massaging his balls. She started to speed up and Carter felt his balls tighten and he spewed her mouth and Bast swallowed it all.

"Your milk is pretty good but what do you think about mine" she slowly crawled up the length of his body. Every time she picked up her arm her shoulder lowered which made her breast swing from side to side. She mounted his face and Carter stared to eat her out. He searched for her G spot but he took his time searching. When he finally found it he started to lick it hard until she came hard and almost drowned him but he managed to get almost all of it with some on his face. Bast got off his face and started to give his face a cat bath with her tongue.

"Now for the real show" she moved down to his dick and positioned the Pussy of Pussies over his dick "Wait, Bast, oral is great and all, and you're the best god I know, but I am still a virgin and I want to give it to Zia not you." "Oh don't worry I know you do that's why I chained you up, but I don't care what you want to do all I care about is me and I want to get fucked by your huge cock" and with that she slammed down on his staff with so much force he thought she might break his bed. She let out a loud screech and fell forward, she pushed herself up but she used Carter's chest to brace herself "Sorry" she muttered "It's been a while and your huge compared to the other gods. She did a test bounce on his dick to see if she could handle him. She decided she could and started to speed while still bracing herself on Carter's chest. While she was riding she made this sort of purring noise. She started to speed up and they came at the same time, that was the good part the bad part was that when she orgasimed she opened her claws and now Carter had ten long (but thankfully not deep) cuts in his chest

"You bitch why the fuck did you do that. I swear the next time I get ah hold of you I am going to de-claw you." "Awwwww poor kitty, her let me help" she licked each wound and one by one they started to knit together "Now isn't that better I'll let you go and leave." She snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared and she slow walked to the door and let her delightfully large ass swing from side to side

That was her mistake. Carter summoned his wand from the Duat and put the strongest shield spells on him, tackled Bast, clamped down on her boobs, and pulled her back to the bed by them. She started clawing at his hands to make him let go but his shields were too strong. He sat down on the bed and draped her across his legs "What in Ra's name do you think you are fucking do- AAAAAAAAAAA!" I spanked her with a glowing hand to get her to shut up and let go of the spell. He started to pummel her amazing ass with his hand. "This is for tying me to a bed" SLAP "This is for cutting me" WHACK "This is for not asking for permission" WHAP "And this isn't for letting me touch you earlier" he kept spanking her until she was red. He picked her up and placed her on the bed with her ass in the air. He kissed her ass to make it feel better then he stuck his tongue deep in her ass and explored.

When he was done with that he picked her up off the bed and set her on the floor on her hands and knees "Please Carter stop, I am sorry I took away your virginity but please don't do that its degrading," He didn't even considered her plea he entered her used pussy and stated to fuck her hard in doggie style. He kept going until she came "See I knew you would like it now I am almost done" he pulled out and rubbed her ass then he entered her ass. It was even tighter than her pussy and that turned him on even more. He pounded on her fine ass for a good hour until he came.

He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed and laid down next to her and faced her. He was the first to speak "I'm sorry Bast I let my anger get control of me" Bast came forward and kissed him passionately. "Its okay Carter I should have asked first before I fucked you an-" he kissed her to shut her up "Don't be, I liked it and I don't care about Zia I would much rather fuck you instead" "Okay" Bast said "But to repay you for the best fucking I have ever had I want to give you this." She sat up grabbed his dick cleaned off all of their love juices and blew a puff of air on his cock. Carter immediately smelt something new in the air. Bast laid back down next to him "What did you do" Carter asked getting a little suspicious about his pussy goddess. She gave him a sly little grin "Oh let just say you might find girls around you 'go in to heat' now hush my little" she grasped his cock "I mean big tomcat and go to sleep" the fell asleep in each other's arms and his head in between her boobs.


End file.
